Solos y juntos
by kitsune96
Summary: Era interesante pensar en cómo habrían sido sus vidas si alguien hubiera escuchado antes, pero ahora, quizás no era demasiado tarde para recibir ayuda. ZackXRay
1. Chapter 1

Antes de leer esta historia: Ve a youtube y busca una canción llamada "Alone together" de Fall Out Boys. El fanfic se disfruta más así

* * *

Todo había empezado la noche en que escaparon. Por supuesto, se tuvo a prácticamente toda la fuerza policial buscándolos, lograron encontrarlos casi 12 horas después, acurrucados en una casa abandonada, Zack iba a ser llevado de regreso a la prisión y Rachel al psiquiátrico.

Era interesante pensar en cómo hubieran cambiado las vidas de ambos si alguien se hubiera detenido a escuchar, pero como decía el dicho, más valía tarde que nunca, porque la forma en la que Ray se había revuelto, gritando y peleando como una gata ante la sola idea de ser separada del Foster no le pasó desapercibida a alguien.

La mujer se llamaba Eloise Dickinson y era una de las cabecillas del psiquiátrico de la prisión de Stanford, lugar donde se encontraba Zack. Dickinson tenía un larguísimo historial en todo lo que tenía que ver con la rehabilitación de criminales peligrosos y la reacción tan violenta de la joven, así como la del pelinegro, no pudo parecerle menos que llamativa.

Primero pasó dos días hojeando ambos expedientes, se demoró un poco más con el de Zack, dado que no había demasiada información a la mano sobre el orfanato donde este se crío, por lo que tuvo que realizar una pequeña investigación que no le dio ningún resultado agradable, el de Rachel no era mucho más esperanzador, pero al menos fue más sencillo. Tras esto, pidió que se le hiciera un examen médico a la pequeña rubia: No se encontró ningún indicio físico de abuso sexual, violación o maltrato.

El segundo paso, según su protocolo habitual de trabajo eran las entrevistas que, comentaría a algún colega, no fueron demasiado difíciles: La sola mención de su compañero y la posibilidad de arreglar la situación si se mostraban cooperativos fue más que suficiente para que fueran más dóciles que otros pacientes que atendió en su vida.

Rachel se centró en la promesa que los había unido, en el acoso sufrido por parte de su anterior psiquiatra (algo que Eloise comprobó más tarde, Daniel tenía más de una denuncia que fue tapada con arreglos extra-judiciales) y los extraños lapsos en los que perdía la memoria. Lo que la mujer entendió era que Ray, de cierta manera, había terminado refugiando su escasa estabilidad mental en el Foster.

Zack fue mucho más duro de roer, especialmente con todo lo que se refería a su estancia en el orfanato y el periodo posterior, antes de conocer a Rachel. Era gracioso pensar que un asesino en serie de 20 años tenía un trastorno mucho menos complejo que la rubia a pesar de su largo historial de asesinatos, los que se debían a una mezcla de factores, cada uno peor que el anterior.

Una semana después de estas entrevistas, en el escritorio del juez que dictó la sentencia del Foster apareció un informe psiquiátrico de por lo menos 20 páginas que se resumía en una palabra: Interdicción.

—Básicamente— le explicó ella al pelinegro —declararte interdicto indica que no eres mentalmente capaz de ser un ciudadano, con los derechos y deberes que eso conlleva.

—No te entiendo una mierda.

—En otras palabras, no puedes trabajar o tener bienes materiales, pero tampoco puedes ser juzgado por la justicia normal. Te fue revocada la pena de muerte y ahora estoy en proceso de empezar tu tratamiento— ante la falta de respuesta, volvió a explicarse —no puedo soltarte como estás ahora, pero tu problema es perfectamente tratable. En cuatro años podrás pasar por una prueba para salir y trabajar como un ciudadano normal, siempre con vigilancia y bajo la condición de que, de todas formas, tendrás que venir a terapia por lo menos 3 veces a la semana.

Zack la miraba con los ojos brillantes, de alguna forma, eso parecía demasiado para ser real

—… ¿Qué pasará con Ray? — otra vez aquella muchacha, era como si el sujeto no pudiera sacársela de la cabeza

—El tratamiento de Rachel es, por lejos, más complejo que el tuyo— se cruzó de piernas —tú tienes TOC, problemas gravísimos de control de impulsos y eres bastante agresivo; pero todo eso es tratable, requerirá de muchísimo trabajo y te costará, pero es posible que puedas tener una vida normal de cara al futuro— suspiró —a Rachel no he sido capaz de hacerle un diagnóstico preciso, podría ser trastorno por estrés post-traumático, trastorno disociativo, alguna forma de esquizofrenia…lo que tiene de bueno es que, a diferencia de ti, Rachel todavía es joven.

—Vaya al puto grano.

—A ti puedo asegurarte que saldrás de este lugar y podrás reintegrarte a la sociedad _casi_ sin problemas. Con Rachel tengo esperanzas, pero no puedo estar tan segura.

—¿Voy a poner volver a verla? — era un poco cruel hacerlo, pero como en casi todos los casos, Eloise no podía dejar de ver a alguien a quien estaba ayudando demasiado tarde, intentando aferrarse a la remota posibilidad de que pudiera hacer algo

—Hagamos un trato, Zack: Si te esmeras en tu tratamiento, te permitiré verla, ¿todavía tienes intenciones de matarla?

—Yo no miento y no rompo mis promesas, si ella quiere, lo haré.

—Entonces se verán cuando me asegure que ella no lo quiera. Debo poner su integridad por encima de sus deseos personales— ordenó los papeles, dando por terminada la entrevista —esfuérzate, Zack, y no solo podrás ver a tu amiga, vas a poner _detenerte._

Eloise supo que aquello saldría bien cuando vio la mirada de Zack. Pocas veces en su larga carrera, había visto a alguien tan realmente determinado a cambiar.

Dickinson pensó que nunca olvidaría la primera vez que aquel par se reunió, casi seis meses después de empezado su tratamiento: Zack la levantó por el aire, le dio un par de vueltas y se quedaron abrazados un par de minutos, para luego proceder a contarse todo lo que se habían perdido con un lujo de detalles casi enfermizo. Las pastillas, las sesiones, las pruebas y un larguísimo aprendizaje parecían solo un pequeño bache para llegar a ese momento.

Se veían una vez a la semana, de forma casi religiosa, a veces el Foster era llevado desde el psiquiátrico de la cárcel hasta el centro de terapia juvenil, otras, era el revés. Pero siempre eran los primeros en estar en la fila de las visitas y a los que siempre había que estar llamando para regresar.

Para ambos, el tiempo se había convertido en sus visitas y lo que faltaba para sus visitas.

* * *

Esto se sube el lunes junto con "Cinco ángeles", pero tendrá menos capitulos. Posiblemente tres o, como mucho, 4.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack volvió a pisar la calle a los 24 años.

Las condiciones para que eso pasara no eran menores, por supuesto: No podía salir de la ciudad sin permiso, tampoco tener ningún tipo de arma registrada, cualquier tipo de problema judicial haría que lo volvieran a meter preso y, lo más complejo, un chip injerto con un gps. Zack no sabía si realmente había alguien 24/7 sentado en una pantalla, vigilando en tiempo real por dónde iba, pero la idea de estar marcado como a una mascota no le hacía demasiada gracia a Eloise, quien consideraba contraproducente tratar a un rehabilitado como a un animal. Por su parte, el Foster estaba bien con eso, el pequeño corte de la operación no alcanzaba a tener medio centímetro.

Al fin y al cabo, ahora sabiendo leer, escribir, con un control de sí mismo bastante superior y una identificación nueva (entregada en base a un acuerdo judicial de confidencialidad), Zack estaba más preocupado de mantenerse a sí mismo que en pormenores de moralidad. El problema era que en su inexistente curriculum figuraba como un paciente en pleno tratamiento, lo que sumado a su falta de experiencia y estatus de expresidiario, no era realmente deseable para el dueño de un negocio.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse en serio cuando, una tarde que venía de una entrevista fallida, escuchó una voz conocida que se despedía de las personas que iban a misa

—¿Gray? — el sacerdote le miró con una pequeña sonrisa

—¿Me acompañas a tomar el té, Isaac?

De alguna forma, el hombre no solo logró salir del edificio, también terminó a cargo de una pequeña iglesia, haciendo las labores habituales de un hombre de fe

—Veo que has crecido mucho, ya ni siquiera usas vendas.

—Sí, bueno, ha sido una mierda muy larga— contestó él bebiendo de la taza —me gustaría que Ray estuviera qui.

—¿No está contigo?

—No la dejan salir del psiquiátrico, aún. Como es menor de edad y tampoco me dejan sacarla porque no soy "mentalmente apto".

—Veo que ambos están en tratamiento.

—Para mí era esa mierda o la ejecución— explicó un poco fastidiado —fue un dolor en el culo, pero…— recordó cuando había podido volver a ver a Rachel —creo que valió la pena.

—Eso me alegra, ¿en qué estás ahora? Parecías algo molesto.

—Estoy buscando trabajo, Eloise me explicó cómo hacerlo y todas esas mierdas, pero está siendo más difícil de lo que pensé.

—Uno de los feligreses es dueño de una pequeña empresa que se dedica a las mudanzas, siempre necesita chicos fuertes porque se aburren o se cansan. No es el trabajo mejor pagado del mundo, pero para un muchacho que solo necesita mantenerse solo, es más que suficiente.

—Te lo agradecería.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones de la iglesia hasta que te den tu primer sueldo, pero por ahora estoy más interesado en saber cómo está Rachel, ¿ella se ve tan saludable como tú?

La pregunta lo dejó callado un momento, más que nada, porque Zack no se había detenido en ese asunto. Era curioso pensarlo, el salto para él, de los 20 a los 24, apenas se notaba físicamente, quizás si volviera a usar su antigua ropa y vendas, no habría ninguna diferencia.

Para ella, el tiempo pasaba de forma diferente.

Estaba más alta, su cuerpo se había _torneado_ ligeramente, dando paso a los rasgos propios de una mujer que alcanza la adultez, también era más expresiva, muchísimo en comparación a cuando estaban en el edificio

—Ya no tiene esa mirada muerta en sus ojos— explicó de forma ligeramente vaga —su sonrisa sigue sin estar nada mal, es una lástima que ya no me den ganas de matar, lo habría disfrutado mucho en el momento.

—Ya veo, me gustaría verla, ¿no hay posibilidad de que puedas traerla?  
—Por ahora no me han dado el permiso y dudo que me lo den, pero ya el próximo año podría hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Cumple 18, si ya es "adulta" — hizo las comillas con los dedos —no está obligada a quedarse ahí, a diferencia de mi Rachel no tiene condena.

—Entiendo, espero que pueda seguir viéndote sin problema.

—Yo también.

La rutina de Zack era bastante sencilla: Ir a trabajar, salir del trabajo y dirigirse a casa (o al psiquiátrico de Standford si tenía terapia ese día). Los sábados se levantaba a las 6:30, bañaba, comía algo rápidamente y tomaba el autobús.

De esa forma, cuando daban las 8 de la mañana y se abría el horario de visitas, él siempre estaba primero en la cola para ver a Rachel

—Buenos días— solía saludarla ella con una sonrisa ligeramente cansada, posiblemente también se levantaba temprano para recibirlo más o menos lista. Charlaban durante horas, a veces los dejaban pasearse por el área cercana al recinto o por los patios, caminar entre un montón de gente con problemas mentales no era un panorama muy agradable, pero era mejor que nada

El fin de semana, sábados y domingos, que eran los habilitados para visitas largas, el sacerdote veía que Zack salía temprano y no llegaba hasta casi las 8 de la noche. Cuando le preguntaba cómo le había ido, la respuesta siempre era "bien" y un larguísimo discurso sobre cómo estaba la rubia, cosa que a Gray no dejaba de parecerle graciosa.

Los meses pasaron, el Foster se mudó a un departamento de una habitación que le quedaba más cerca del psiquiátrico (aunque seguía visitando al sacerdote casi todos los días) y, con la llegada de diciembre, Zack empezó a fastidiarlo para que lo ayudara a escogerle un regalo a Rachel

—Zack, faltan 22 días para navidad.

—Pero quiero tenerle algo ahora, ¿y si después no lo encontramos? Esas cosas se agotan fácil.

—¿Y qué piensas comprarle?

—Eh…no sé, por eso quiero tu ayuda.

—Podrías intentar preguntarle qué quiere directamente.

—Eso arruinaría la sorpresa.

Para suerte de Gray, una tarde que el pelinegro iba saliendo del trabajo, pasó por afuera de una juguetería y vio algo que le gustó para la muchacha. Solo tuvo que soportarlo mostrándole el regalo, emocionado como un niño y ya queriendo ver la cara de Ray cuando lo abriera.

Las semanas seguían pasando, faltaban cinco días para navidad y Zack quería preguntarle a Eloise durante su sesión cuantas posibilidades habían de que pudiera ir a ver a Rachel para noche buena

—Podría hacer algo mejor que eso si encuentras a quien pedirle ayuda.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Podría permitir que saliera si alguien que no seas tu puede firmar sus papeles, ¿no tienes a alguien que lo haga?

* * *

Gray llevaba media hora allí sentado, el documento para sacar a Rachel del psiquiátrico por 48 horas tenía 12 páginas de cláusulas e instrucciones

—Si usted está de acuerdo, Rachel pasará por el mismo proceso quirúrgico que Zack— dijo esto con bastante fastidio en su voz —debe declarar donde estará, dar su dirección y firmar que usted se hará responsable de cualquier daño que ella sufra y que está de acuerdo en que una ambulancia del psiquiátrico vaya a buscarla.

—Está bien, ¿algo más?

—Ella sabe a qué horas debe tomar sus medicinas, así que por eso no hay problema. Solo asegúrese que lo haga.

—Estoy de acuerdo con todo, ¿dónde firmo?

—Es una firma por página.

Gray pensó que, la próxima vez que cediera a los caprichos de Zack, preguntaría primero en qué consistían.

* * *

Era mediodía del 24 de diciembre cuando vieron a Rachel salir: Usaba un largo chaleco blanco que dejaba ver su hombro, mostrando que debajo tenía una polera de tiritas negra, llevaba calzas del mismo color y unas botas cafés. Toda ropa regalada por el Foster y escogida por la esposa de su jefe.

Como era evidente, ella se lanzó a saludar a Zack, quien le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, luego saludó cordialmente a Gray

—Bueno, vamos, ustedes dos van a tener que ayudarme a preparar la cena, haremos una comunitaria en la iglesia.

—Yo le ayudo.

—Oye, ¿qué son esas cajas? — la rubia tenía un par de cajas dentro de una bolsa

—Son para ustedes, pero no pueden abrirlas aún.

—Oh, vamos, no seas aburrida.

—Lo siento, pero es tu regalo. Así que no.

—Ggrrrrr, vamos.

Zack no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desplazado, pero se dijo que era lo normal, al fin y al cabo, el sacerdote y la joven solo sabían el uno del otro por lo que él mismo les contaba: El psiquiátrico solo permitía una visita a la vez y Gray no había querido quitarles tiempo juntos.

Almorzaron, charlaron. A eso de las 6 e pusieron manos a la obra junto a todos los feligreses que se empeñaban en hacer una cena para gente que no podía pagar una. Gabrielle, el jefe de Zack, había incluso comprado regalos para los niños

—¿Ocurre algo? — A ella le pareció que estaba algo pensativo

—Me hubiera gustado que hicieran algo así cuando yo era niño, eso es todo— respondió con una tranquilidad que, probablemente, no habría tenido hacía 3 años.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando el par decidió retirarse

—Recuerda que Rachel no puede pasar por ningún otro lugar— le recordó el sacerdote —vayan directo a tu departamento.

—Sí, tranquilo, ¿a qué hora tenemos que estar aquí mañana?

—En ese sentido la psiquiatra no fue tan estricta, para almorzar estará bien. Me dicen si les gustaron sus regalos.

—Sí— se despidieron ambos.

Era evidente que el pelinegro arregló el departamento para su visita, a Rachel le enterneció que tuviera un árbol pequeño puesto sobre la mesa

—Déjame…— Zack puso la tetera —siéntate, quiero que abras tu regalo.

—Está bien, también hay que abrir los que nos dio Gray, ¿Cuál quieres primero?

—El tuyo.

El joven corrió hacia su habitación (la única que tenía el departamento) y llegó con una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo, también estaba adornada con una cinta

—Toma, lo tengo desde hace un tiempo. Estuve a punto de llevártelo antes.

—Ten— le tendió una caja también adornada

—Qué raro, no tiene cintas.

—Es para evitar suicidios.

—Sí…lo siento— el pelinegro recibió el paquete.

Cada quien sacó el contenido con cuidado:

El regalo de Zack era un chaleco tejido a mano, de color negro y una "Z" en azul, también tejida. El Foster no podía imaginarse cuando tiempo le había tomado. Suponía que logró hacerlo bajo vigilancia, los pacientes que no tenían tendencias suicidas podían manipular ciertos objetos siempre y cuando no se los llevaran a las habitaciones.

Por su parte, el de Rachel era un conejo blanco con chaleco rojo, junto a este, había una bonita edición de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" y "Tras el espejo y lo que Alicia encontró ahí", en tapa dura, ilustrada.

—Es hermosa…— susurró acariciando la portada

—A mí me encantó, me lo dejaré puesto— el pelinegro se colocó la prenda —gracias.

—Gracias a ti también.

Los tomaron el regalo que Gray dejó para cada uno: Una sudadera azul para Zack y una libreta con lápiz para Rachel

—Está genial— el pelinegro vio que la muchacha estaba mirando algo en su paquete —¿qué? ¿Tenía algo más?

Del interior, la rubia sacó un muérdago

—Venía esto también— ella lo puso entre los dos, Zack se rió

—Bueno, es una tradición, ¿no? Me pregunto de donde la habrán sacado.

El Foster se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la piel femenina era suave y cálida. Se alejó

—Te toca.

Rachel apoyó las manos en la mesa para acercarse y le dio un beso en la boca

—…Comiste mentitas antes de venir.

—Un niño me regaló un chicle, creo que fue una buena idea recibírselo— Zack la agarró de la nuca con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz.

Tendría que darle las gracias a Gray por su regalo.

* * *

Y según cuentas, a esto le queda solo un capitulo (que quizás termine dividido en dos por ser asquerosamente largo, así como voy)

Nos vemos la otra semana


End file.
